The Game Gets Too Dirty
by The Red Knight
Summary: The new student has transferred to new school. Will she survive with new and old faces? Will she ever hate the boy more or not? check here out!
1. First Chapter

TGGTD Introduction

**Age**:  
Spencer - 19  
Bryan - 17 and half  
Yuri - 17 and half  
Ivan - 17  
Ryoko - 16  
Kai - 16  
Daichi - 16  
Takao - 15  
Kenny - 15  
Rei - 15  
Hilary - 14  
Max -14

School Location: Hiromachi High School in Tokyo, Japan.

_Disclaimer_: I WILL NEVER OWN the television show… NEVER But I own some people like RYOKO and others not Beyblade characters AND I own THIS plot

The Game Gets Too Dirty  
By TRK  
Beyblade  
**WARNING**: The fic may have lemon, sexual desires, mating, fights and cursing words. _Italics_ - Thoughts, **Bolds** - Flashbacks, **_Italics and Bold_** - dreams, and '--' switching scenes.  
Pairings: Ryoko/Yuri, Kai/Rei, Takao/Daichi, Max/Kenny and Hilary/Mystery  
Flames are NOT allowed in this fic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter One  
**The Transferred Student**

The cold-warm day was on November 15. The transferred student strolls around the school before she enters. She knew that she was late for third period. She is sure that her new teacher would be mad at her for being late.

_'Well, I have a good reason. I had an appointment today, and a teacher can't be mad at me._' Her thoughts spoke.

She arrived and spoke with the secretary and got the schedule and the paper for classroom numbers and locker too. Secretary spoke, "Balkov. Go to English class now." She spoke, "Whatever, arrogant woman." The secretary gasped.

"Hey, let's play new game, shall we?" spoke Sensei. Students proceed to the gym and already select players for the game. They already played game.

"Fuck! How dare be stupid woman trick I by telling me that the English class is here." The girl spoke then heard someone said that English class is at gym now. '_Wonderful! I'm fucking happily'_

The ball was kicked by the red-haired boy. The ball was going high and high until the girl enters the gym. She catches the ball and act like nothing happened.

The black-haired man looked up as the girl caught the ball. He smiled, "Hey, Yuri. YOU'RE OUTTTTTTTT!" The red-haired boy growled and glares at the girl, who has a ball.

The girl smirked and was waiting for the boy to turn around. She threw the ball at him by amazing speed and its hit Yuri's head really hard.

"OW! " spoke Yuri before he fell into the floor with his face.

The man spoke, "Hey My name is Takashi-Sensei, what's yours?" The girl spoke, "My name is Ryoko Balkov. I'm a transferred student from Tokyo Gakugei University High School"

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-RRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!_

The bell rings.

Takashi-Sensei said, "Shoot! Ryoko, shall we introduce you to my class tomorrow?" Ryoko said, "I don't care as longer you don't introduce me to those stupid students." Takashi-Sensei was grinning at her. Ryoko walked to her other classes and doesn't care about Yuri who got his head hurt from her and her speed power.

Ryoko sighed when she finally arrived at lunch time. That's a moment when she saw her old friend, Rei Kon. She walked until sit down next to Rei.

Rei was busy until he felt funnily, he turns around to face with Ryoko. He shrieked, "RYOKO!" Ryoko smirked and said, "Hello Rei, I didn't see you for long time. So, how are you and Kai?" Rei grins, "Kai's been so good, I doing well too. What about you?" Ryoko said, "Well. I have been doing well but I got expelled from TGUHS last week. So, I was forced to move in with my parents last weekend."

Rei said, "Oh boys, what this time got you expelled from TGUHS?" Ryoko smirked, "By set eels in the pool." Rei laughs, "Being mischief did you?" Ryoko smirked, "Yeah, I was." Rei laughed and stood so he can give Ryoko more easy access to hug. Ryoko got up then hug Rei really tight. Rei chuckled until the red-haired boy somehow appears in somewhere. He walks past Ryoko and bumps her shoulder with his shoulder pretty hard to send Ryoko to wobble to near lost her balance. The smirk swipes across the red-haired boy's face.

Ryoko got back on her balance and glares at the red-haired boy then grabs the full water bottle, throw the bottle at the red-haired boy's head by grandslam speed. The red-haired boy fell onto the ground again. "OW! NOT AGAIN!" spoke the red-haired boy.  
Rei has blank expression, "Ryoko . . . I don't know that you can throw like that at Yuri." Ryoko grinds her teethes, "Oh? That's a boy is Yuri?" Rei said, "Yeah, Yuri Ivanov." Ryoko said, "Interesting. I bet he has a really lousy balance than I do." Rei laugh so hard about Ryoko has announce about Yuri.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
_  
Rei said, "Darn, see you later." Ryoko said, "Yeah, see you later."

They spilt each others to their next classes.

"Ah, FINALLY! I'm glad that I finally complete my school today, and my homework too, Mom." spoke by the feminine voice. The woman said, "Ryoko, that's good!" Ryoko smirked.

By the night, Ryoko yawned as she searching for her pictures in her laptop. Her laptop got messed up while she moved back to her parents' house. Ryoko mumbled before she goes off to sleep on her laptop for rest of the night.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

TRK: OOPS!  
Keiichiro: What?  
TRK: I FORGET TO PUT OUR TALK IN ONE CHAPTER!  
Keiichiro: HOW YOU DARE?  
TRK: Just don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN the television show… NEVER But I own some people like RYOKO and others not Beyblade characters AND I own THIS plot

The Game Gets Too Dirty  
By TRK  
Beyblade  
**WARNING**: The fic may have lemon, sexual desires, mating, fights and cursing words.  
_Italics_ - Thoughts, **Bolds** - Flashbacks, _Italics_ and **Bold** - dreams, and '--' switching scenes.  
Pairings: Ryoko/Yuri, Kai/Rei, Takao/Daichi, Max/Kenny and Hilary/Mystery  
Flames are NOT allowed in this fic.  
Rating: NC-17  
Chapter Two  
**The Game Begins**

Drool was dropping. The alarm gives a loud shriek.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

"WHAT? " said awaken Ryoko.

"RYOKO, BREAKFAST'S READY!" spoke by her mother. Ryoko sighed and realized it is only stupid alarm. She grumbled and taps snooze the timer, so alarm's off.

The footsteps finally had come through living room and kitchen. The smile comes from the elder woman, "Ryoko, around time for you to decide to show up at breakfast." Ryoko said, "Yeah. I'm hungry. What's breakfast?"

The man comes in and said, "Mieh " Mieh looked at her husband, "What's wrong, Kevin?" Kevin said, "Mieh, what's breakfast?" Mieh gives her blank expression at Kevin, who was laughing embarrass.

Mieh said, "Well, today's breakfast is Ryoko's favorite. Chocolate chips pancakes with bacon." Ryoko said, "AWESOME!" Kevin said, "BRING IT ON!" Mieh and Ryoko stared at Kevin with gape. Kevin gobbled his food and said, "What?" Ryoko and Mieh go back to their food.

"I told you many times." Spoke the History teacher, the boy got embarrassed, the teacher sighed before he could spoke Ryoko's name, "Ryoko What's answer for Zimbabwe's population?" Ryoko quickly answers, "12,671,860 of the populations with expect of the life expectancy, 37.82 years." The history teacher stared at Ryoko. A teacher said, "What's the name of Thabo Mbeki's predecessor?" Ryoko said, "Nelson Mandela." The history teacher stared at her again. He spoke loudly this time, "WHAT'S UGANDA'S CAPITAL?" Ryoko decided to shout back, "KAMPALA!" The teacher growls at Ryoko and plans to say about Antarctica but the bell has ringed.

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB-RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Ryoko said, "Well, my favorite subject is over. I'll miss this class. BYE!" she disappeared. The history teacher said, "HEY I WANT TO TALK TO YOU COME BACK, RYOKO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ryoko saw her friend, Rei, she comes to him and greeting. Rei said, "Hey Ryoko! How are you?" Ryoko said, "I guess Tanz-Sensei is mad at me about answering correctly." Rei said, "Oh Boy! Here are that we go again " Ryoko smirked.

Ryoko said, "Hey, we better go to English class now." They walked to their English class. Takashi-Sensei said, "Hello, Everyone " Everyone said, "Hello, Takashi-Sensei " Ryoko said, "Hello, Takashi-Spawn" Takashi-Sensei grinned at Ryoko and said, "That's right That's my name in France " Everyone gives blank expression at Takashi-Sensei induce Ryoko.

Takashi-Sensei said, "Everyone, I have to announce about something." Everyone's eyes were all on Takashi-Sensei. Takaishi-Sensei ahem, "So, I announce about the things. All of you will play the new game, I call it '_Levels_' That's mean you will wear black, red and white wristbands." Everyone gulps.

"So, I'll open the bags for you to pick the colors." Said the Sensei.

Everyone got their colors picked. Ryoko was last one to pick the color. She got the red hand brand. Sensei said, "Everyone, look. Let's see what is the rule." He wrote on the board.

_Black Level_ - High Class _White Level_ - Neutral Class _Red Level_ - Low Class

Ryoko growled when she saw rules on the board, she's in low class. Takashi-Sensei said, "Now, I already arrange the partners. I'll write it on board . . . again."

_The Partners_ . . .

Takashi said, "Oh yeah I forget Black and Red classes will be partners. White will be partners together."

**Ivanov and Connelly  
Mizuhara and Hinomiya  
Kinomiya and Sumeragi  
Kuznetson and Leigh  
Kon and Hiwatari**

Takashi continues writing on the board

Ryoko glares at the board when she read her name and realized that she will be stuck with that stupid boy, Yuri Ivanov. So, is Yuri too. He couldn't believe it because that girl, Ryoko Connelly has been wrecking his plans for gets a partner with him. He thinks that he bet Ryoko has crush on him.

(AN: **Oh a boy, Yuri . . . Yuri, you need to watch out for that sometime.**)

Takashi-Sensei said, "Oh yeah, before all of you leave. I already spoke with Principal and all of your parents. They approved about change class' schedule and all of YOU must sleep together in one bed because we have a special thing in your hand bands which all of you picked it few minutes ago. Those hand bands are metal-device so, all of you can't be apart if some of you did. Metal devices will be starts to sucking some of you and can lock your wrist on your partner's wrist until the game will be over in . . . FOUR MONTHS LATER!"

Everyone stared at the Sensei then screams in union, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Takashi-Sensei smirked evilly.

Yuri was pissed off and walked to Ryoko then said, "Everything are so your fault, arrogant woman." Ryoko said, "Don't call me that word. I never expect this. So, all faults are not mine. It's obviously yours, bastard!" Ryoko walked out of the class and left Yuri in there. Ryoko realized its mistake she makes and rushed back to the class but it's too late. The device starts then Yuri was out of Takashi-Sensei's sight and fell on Ryoko before Ryoko could enter the class. Their wrists were locked on their hand band. Takashi-Sensei stared on Ryoko and Yuri on the floor. Takashi-Sensei said happily, "That's a metal device will be off in three days."

Yuri and Ryoko glare at each others

Rei spoke, "Hey Ryoko " Ryoko mumbled, "I'm stuck to Yuri." Yuri said, "That was your fault" Rei sighed, "Yuri, shut up. I was talking to Ryoko not you." Ryoko said, "Thanks for stickup." Rei smiled. Ryoko sighed.

Rei saw the two toned blue-haired boy, he shouted, "KAI! Come here I want to show you something " Kai comes in and said, "Yes, koi?" Rei said, "I want you to meet Ryoko. Ryoko, I want you to meet Kai." Kai looked at a raven-haired girl. He said, "Balkov!" Ryoko moves her head then stood up and said, "Hiwatari!" Rei stared at them, "What's wrong between two of you?" They said in union, "This is my EX!"

Rei said, "SERIOUSLY!" Ryoko said, "YEAH! I dated him until he dumped me so I moved to other town. That was few years ago." Kai said, "Yeah. Whatever." Ryoko said, "I don't care about you now I don't like or love you anymore. Just get lost, bastard " Kai's face was throw off as he got a quite hard punch from Ryoko.

Ryoko walks away with Yuri were dragging off.

Rei said, "Oh boy!"

The cell phone rungs, Yuri answers, "Hello?" His mother spoke, "Hello, Son. Your father and I decided to send you to your partner's house for seven days. So, your partner will come with you when you return home in seven days." Yuri yelled, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!" The tone hung on. Yuri growled.

Ryoko said, "Wonderful I'll be stuck with Yuri forever until I die " Yuri growls, "This is all your faults " Ryoko said, "For fucking sake, I told you almost millionth time. I never say I do LIKE you. I just so HATE you I NEVER LIKE YOU!" Yuri gaped. Ryoko said, "Who cares about you? " she stomps on his feet then drag him to her bedroom since they were stuck with each others because of their wrists are stuck with their metal hand bands.

Ryoko said, "I'm going to change my clothes. Don't dare to peek at me!" Yuri said, "Remember, we're stuck like this." He held his wrist is attaching to Ryoko's wrist. Ryoko groaned, "Wonderful I'm fucking happily." They haven't said a word until Ryoko has an idea, "Hey! I'll try to change my clothes to see if it can be unattached or not." Ryoko forced Yuri to look away. She took her shirt off and heard 'click' she looked at her hand band was off from Yuri's. She was exciting and moves away but it's immediately draw Yuri's hand band into Ryoko's. Ryoko groaned.

She mumbled then removed her pants. She doesn't know that other eyes were on her smooth legs. Ryoko picked her pajamas short then said, "Okay, I'm done, YCK! YURI! Your pervert! " Yuri smirked, "I'm sure you'll let me feel those smooth legs some day . . . " Ryoko said, "FUNNY! Keep that in your dreams " She laughed so hard. Yuri sighed, "Okay, let me change clothes." Ryoko turns around fast.

Yuri took his shirt off then pants. He said, "I'm done." Ryoko said, " . . . I knew this will be happen. You'll go to bed with that?" Yuri looks at his boxer and said, "Yeah. I don't care." Ryoko sighed.

Ryoko walked to bed but still drag Yuri. Ryoko said, "You will sleep on the floor next to me." Yuri said, "No, screwed this. Your bed is fit for us." Yuri drives in the bed to take Ryoko in too. Ryoko struggles in the bed until she was laid on her back with Yuri was on her stomach.

(AN: **I lost my sandal Never mind. I found it. Yuri, you better not molest her in the bed **)

Yuri could see Ryoko's lips trembling. He smirked. Ryoko spoke, "Never do that again!" He laughed then lay down on the bed next to Ryoko's shoulder then put his head on her torso. Ryoko was going to shout at Yuri but to found that he was already sleep.

Ryoko sighed and decided to sleep too.

TBC...

TRK: Finally. I never update second chapter before. Gosh. I tend to stop at second chapter then got busy and all that.  
Keiichiro: You OWE me...  
TRK: Yes, I know. That's old news.  
Keiichiro:(sweatdrops)

PLEASSSEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWW


End file.
